1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for switching a mode of a display apparatus using an indicator.
2. Related Art
In a display apparatus such as a projector, a plurality of modes for designating processing performed when a position on a display surface where an image is displayed is indicated using an indicator are sometimes prepared. A technique concerning switching of the modes is disclosed in JP-A-2013-134409 (Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 mentions that a projector displays a menu bar on a screen and, when a button arranged on the menu bar is indicated by an indicator, alternately switches a PJ interactive mode and a PC interactive mode. Further, Patent Literature 1 also mentions that, rather than displaying the menu bar, when a predetermined region on the screen is indicated by the indicator, the projector alternately switches these modes.
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, in order to instruct the switching of the modes, a user has to perform operation for indicating a predetermined position on the display surface with the indicator. For example, when the user frequently desires to switch the modes or when a position that should be indicated by the indicator is far from the user, the user sometimes feels it annoying to perform operation for switching the modes.